This invention relates generally to a system and method for self-service checkout of merchandise by a customer at a retail store and particularly to a system and method for self-service checkout wherein accurate merchandise pricing and payment therefor are ensured while providing security against unauthorized removal of merchandise from the retail store.
The marketplace is now replete with self-service retail stores, such stores as grocery stores, drug stores, department stores and the like. In such stores, merchandise is typically arranged about the store for selection by a customer. The customer serves himself or herself (collectively referred to hereinafter as a person of the male gender) by selecting items of merchandise from displays and transporting them with him as he moves about the store. Once a customer has completed his selections, he takes his selected merchandise to a centrally-located sales terminal where one of the store""s cashiers performs the steps necessary to complete the purchase transaction, i.e., xe2x80x9ccheckoutxe2x80x9d.
In such a store, the cashier serves several important functions. The cashier""s primary function is to enter the price of each item into the cash register, which computes the total cost of all selected merchandise. This is typically achieved by scanning a price tag affixed to each item of merchandise. In a typical arrangement, the scanner comprises an optical scanner capable of reading information encoded in bar code indicia printed on the price tag. This information is then interpreted by the scanner, the cash register or another piece of equipment to ascertain the price of the item to which the price tag is attached, as is well known in the art.
The cashier""s secondary function is to accept payment for the selected merchandise. Payment is typically received in the form of cash, check, debit card or credit card. While accurate payment by cash or check is typically verified visually by the cashier, payment by debit and credit cards is verified electronically by the cash register and/or associated equipment. As is known in the art, debit and credit cards are provided with a machine-readable magnetic stripe containing information necessary to complete the purchase, such as a customer""s account number. In many arrangements, the cashier swipes the card through a magnetic stripe reader to enter such information into the cash register. In some stores, such as grocery stores, the cashier simply guides the customer to swipe his own payment card through a magnetic stripe reader after the cashier determines the purchase amount by scanning the selected merchandise. In either case, the cash register or related equipment seeks electronic approval for the transaction by communicating with an electronic payment network, as is known in the art. The transaction is completed if approval is received.
Many retail stores, particularly department stores, are provided with security systems to prevent the unauthorized removal of merchandise from the store. In such a store, the cashier serves a tertiary function, namely, to release the item from the store""s security system.
One class of security systems responds by activating an anti-theft device, such as an alarm, when the security system detects an activated security tag leaving the store. In some instances, particularly in the case of soft goods, a removable non-deactivatable security tag is affixed to each item. In those instances, the cashier has access to a specialized tool adapted for removing the security tag from the item and an alarm sounds if a security tag is detected leaving the store. In other instances, a deactivatable security tag, such as a magnetic tag, is affixed to each item. In those instances, the cashier has access to a specialized device adapted for desensitizing the security tag, e.g., by demagnetizing it. The security tag remains attached to the item and an alarm sounds only if a magnetized security tag is detected leaving the store.
Another class of security systems employs a non-deactivatable security tag which is designed to remain on the security as it leaves the store. After the purchase of an item, the cashier scans the security tag of the item to release it from the security system. The security system detects the item as it leaves the store and permits the item to leave the store uneventfully if the security system is aware that the item has been paid for. If the item identified by the security tag has not been approved for removal from the store, e.g., because the item has not been purchased, an anti-theft device is activated. One such arrangement, employing a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,036 to Clare, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The problems of self-service retail shopping with cashier-based checkout are well known. From the customer""s viewpoint, such an arrangement is undesirable because there are few cashiers and checkout stations relative to the number of shoppers. Additionally, the security systems described above are undesirable because they require an extra step on the part of the cashier, namely, removing, desensitizing, or scanning the security tag in addition to scanning the price tag. The extra step lengthens the checkout process and introduces another opportunity for human error or theft (e.g., releasing an item from the security system without ensuring payment therefor). Such an arrangement results in long lines at the checkout stations. Accordingly, the checkout procedure is a bottleneck in the shopping process.
From the retailer""s viewpoint, a larger number of checkout stations consumes a larger amount of precious retail floor space and results in additional equipment and labor costs. Accordingly, the retailer""s goal is to provide a minimum number of checkout stations, which in turn has a tendency to exacerbate the problems the customer typically perceives, while meeting the customers"" desire for swift checkout. While some arrangements have been suggested to reduce the number of required cashiers and/or to permit self-service checkout, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,013,896 to Cho et al., 5,083,638 to Schneider, 5,497,852 to Colling, Jr. et al. and 5,752,582 to Hayward, none achieves these goals satisfactorily, at a reasonable cost. Additionally, none achieves these goals while ensuring proper payment for purchased merchandise and adequate security, i.e., ensuring that the customer releases from the security system only those items for which he has paid.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for self-service retail checkout which eliminates or reduces the need for cashiers by permitting a customer to perform the checkout procedure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for retail checkout which ensures proper payment for selected items of merchandise.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for retail checkout which provides adequate security against unauthorized removal of merchandise from a store.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for retail checkout which integrates a payment and a security system.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a system for retail checkout in which a single operation is required to ensure proper payment and to provide security against unauthorized removal of merchandise.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method for retail checkout which achieves these and other objects.
In broad terms, the invention provides a system and method of self-service checkout. An exemplary system in accordance with the present invention is configured for reading a product tag including a desensitizable security tag. The system includes a housing substantially closed to the environment. The housing defines a slot opening to an internal bay dimensioned for receiving the product tag, the housing being configured for shielding a desensitizing effect from any security tags outside the housing. A price scanner is positioned within the housing for reading price information encoded on the product tag of an item while the product tag is positioned in the bay. The price scanner is capable of transmitting the price information. The system also includes a payment card reader for reading account information stored on a payment card. The payment card reader is capable of transmitting the account information. The system further includes a payment unit for receiving the price information from the price scanner, for communicating with an electronic payment network to seek approval of a charge to the payment card, and for transmitting an activation signal upon receipt of approval of the charge. A selectively activatable desensitizer is provided for desensitizing a security tag of a product tag while the product tag is positioned within the bay of the housing. The desensitizer is configured to be activated upon receipt of the activation signal transmitted from the payment unit. In this manner, product tags inserted into the bay of the housing are scannable for price and the desensitizer""s desensitizing effect is limited to a corresponding security tag of the product tag scanned for price.
Methods for performing a self-service checkout transaction using such a system is also provided.